Germany x Reader Prison of memories
by RowdyBlueAnimeFangirl
Summary: As a guard at a prison plagued by flashbacks of her childhood, you meet an old friend. As the flashbacks continue you and your friend catch up. This is my first story so don't judge me, i know there are spelling errors but the person who was supposed to spell check for me was a slacker. XD (love you bro) I would love criticism. So go enjoy yourself. :3 (the OC is you btw)
1. Prison of memories

Note: If somethings in writing like _this_ then its a memory or a thought, you'll be able to figure it out. Btw this is my first Hetalia X reader story so it might be crappy.

_"Luddy!" you hugged your german friend "Oh hello_, vat are you doing here?" he asked you as you let go of him "To see you, silly" you giggled as he smiled._

You sighed at the memory of your long list friend and went back to your job. You were a prison guard and worked with your german shepered partner, Charlie. You were the best of the team, and the best at handling a gun.

_"I wouldn't trust any of these idiots with a gun" _You thought to your self, but although you were the best you were also very kind hearted. Often times when the rest of the guard would beat a prisoner you would tear them off and tell them to leave. You hated how they did that. But it was your job.

You were making your useual rounds when Charlie stopped. "What is it boy?" you asked your partner. Charlie barked and took off running down one of the hallyways and you followed close behind. You came to some of the other guards putting a prisoner in a cell, but you couldnt see who it was. You walked casualy over to them.

"A new prisoner?" you asked. One of the guards turned to you "Yeah, this one's in for murder. We're all about to have a little "fun" with him". What he meant by "fun" was they were going to beat him. You shivered slightly at the thught then peeked into the cell. You saw a man with blond hair and beutiful blue eyes. _He's pretty cute_. You thought to yourself, he was the same age as you and looked oddly familure. He had obviously been through some hell before he got here, he was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Before you go in, I would lke to have a word with him." you said to the guards, they nodded and let you in and closing the door behind you. The man in the cell's eyes almost glowed in the darkness.

_"Luddy, guess what." you said to your friend, he smiled and looked ot you. "Yeah, vat is it _?" you giggled and hugged him. "Your eyes are so pretty, Luddy." you looked into his deep blue eyes._

You shook you head clear of the memory and looked at the man. He was chained to the wall wih tight handcuffs, you noticed that they were cutting off circulation to his hands and bent down to ajust them.

"GET ZE HELL AVAY FROM ME" he yelled. But you didnt obay, you procedded slowly and gently lossened the cuffs.

"There, see I'm not going to hurt you." you smiled at the man softly. He just looked up at you and nodded, rubbing his sore wrists. "Danke" he said. He had thick german accent but you could understand him clearly.

"Willkommen" you said with a smile as he looked uo at you surprised

"You speak german?" he asked.

"Only a little, a friend of mine taught me a few words when I was little." 

"Luddy will you teach me german?" you asked. Your friend looked at you surprised  
"You vant to learn?" he asked. You smiled at him "Of course i do silly, thats why i asked." He smiled at you, "Then of course i vill."

"_! Wha the hell are you doing in there?!" one of the guards called to you. You stood up annoyed, "Oh shut the hell up, I'll be out in a minute." you yelled back to him and looked at the man.

"I have to go now" you turned to leaven when he spoke. "I'm innocent, please beleive me." he said. "I beleive you" you said walking out of the sell. Then you looked directly at the guards "Listen up, you will not have "fun" with him. He's mine..." you trailed off. "Oh a presonal punching bag huh, alright we'll leave him alone" the guard said before they walked off.

~Le time skip to your house~

That night you couldnt stop thinking about him, thoes eyes their so familure. You thought to yourself before going to bed. 

~in your dreams~

"Luddy!" you ran and hugged your friend, you were both so young. "Come play with me!" you pleaded to him."_, I have some bad news" he said. You were worried, "What is it Luddy?" you asked. He looked at you with his beutiful blue eyes and held your hands, "Me and my family are moving, zis vill be the last time i see you" you were devastated, the german was your only friend here since you moved."Luddy" you hugged him as tight as you could as if that were the only way for him to stay. "Please, dont leave." you begged while holding back tears. He hugged you gently and stroked your back trying to calm you down."i'm sorry but i must, but i have somezing for you" he said as you let go wiping your face. "What is it?" he stepped to the side revealing a german shepered puppy. "Ve can not bring him vith us, will you take care of him?" the puppy was young, it walked over to you with begging eyes. You picked him up, "Of course i will" the puppy's tale wagged and he licked your face. You giggled at this, "_, I must go. Ich liebe dich" he said before leaving. You didnt know what that meant so you just walked home.

~you vake up~

You woke up in tears, you had that dream almost every night. You looked at the clock, three hourse till i got to go, you thought. Sighing you took a shower and got dressed. Charlie was acting strange today, all wriled up about something. He jumped up on you, knocking you down. "Easy boy." you said to him. He leaped off and grabbed his favorite toy, a squeeky german beer mug that Luddy had given him as a puppy. "Alright Charlie, you can take that to work if you want" the shepered barked with joy, squeeking the toy. You went into work early, it was better then just sitting around. You came to his cell, one of the guards pushing a tray of food under the door hashly. After he left you opend the door to find the man trying to reach his food, you pushed it to where he could reach. "Danke" he said beginging to eat. You sat down next to him, he gave you a sort of secure feeling.  
"I never caught your name" you said. He swallowed what food he had in his mouth and spoke "I'm Ludwig" when he said that you froze. " L...Luddy?" you stammered, Could it really be him? He looked at you surprized, "no vone has called me zat in years, is zat you _?" he asked, by that you knew it was him. You hugged him tightly, "Luddy! I cant beleive its you!" The german smiled and hugged you the best he could. "_, its been so long. Youve grown so much, I didnt even reconize you." he was right. You weren't the child you were back then, you were a fully grown woman. You let him go. Noticing how much he had grown as well, you blushed. He was very muscular,

"I'm going to get you out of here." you said, determined to help your childhood friend. You knew he wouldn't hurt anyone without reason.


	2. wait what?

"I'm going to leave your cell and cuffs unlocked, I'll come and get you after hours", you said as you unlocked his cuffs though they stayed on his wrists. "Ja, danke _.", Ludwig replied. You got up, taking one more look at your friend, "I'll be back Luddy", you said before walking out and closing the cell behind you. Now was the time to think of a plan, you honestly didnt have one. 'Time to work your magic _' you thought to yourself. You sighed, Charlie by your side, there was nothing that would stand between your friend.

The day continued as usual, you went your rounds as if nothing happened, but that one memory plauged your mind. 'What did he say all thoes years ago?', true you lerned some German from Luddy but he never taught you that phrase. You shrugged "Its probably nothing important."

The day was ending, the rest of the guards left, you said you would lock up tonight. You walked down the hall to his cell, the door creeked open, his blue eyes told you he was ready to leave. "Lets go before the night guard shows up.", you said. "Ja", he slipped off his cuffs and stood up, "danke _, I can't thank you enough."

"Luddy, you don't have to thank me. We're friends, and friends help eachother", you smiled. The German gave a faint smile back. The two of you snuck around the few cameras that were in the building, the night air was cold. Your black pick-up truck was parked right by the door. You lifted Charlie into the back then climbed into the front with Ludwig. You started the car, everything seemed quiet for a moment as you pulled out of the parkinglot.

You turned onto the road and drove casually, 'no sirens, they dont know yet.' you smiled to yourself. So far the brake had been a succsess. You looked at Luddy, "So, what happened exactly?", you asked. The blond looked down, "i vas valking, i found a man on the street covered in blood. He had been shot so i called the police, they saw i had a gun and accused me of being the killer..." he trailed off. 'He wouldnt do that', you thought, your childhood friend had always been kind though he was often angry. Or well seemed angry, its kinda hard to tell sometimes.  
You pulled onto the back rodes as you drived deeper into the woods, "vhere are ve going?", he asked. You smiled slightly, "Remember that old house i used to live in?" He looked at you, "that place is still up? I thought it vould have been torn down by now." The house you lived in before was old, over a hundred years old actually, but it was sterdy as ever. "Yeah, i know right?", you said as you pulled into a gravel driveway. The old two stary house was covered in overgrown vines and weeds. Its pain was now chipping as well.  
You parked and shut the car off, looking at the house you took a moment to reflect on the memories it brought back to you. You, your parents, Luddy, and Charlie all came together here. You looked at him "Hey Luddy." He looked at you "Ja _?" He said. You paused for a moment, "what does Ich liebe dich mean?"


	3. Ich liebe dich

"Vait," he paused, "You don't know?" He looked at you surprized. "well yeah, all the German I know you taught me." You said staring back at him. There was an akward silence for about five minuets, then you decided to change the subject. "You can stay here for a while.", you said looking up at the house. "Danke _." He said.  
The two of you entered the house, Charlie guarded the outside. The inside was covered in dust and cobwebs. You looked around as a head ache came to you, 'another flashback' you thought to yourself as it began.  
A sunny day, flowers were blooming in the large yard of the old house. You ran around chasing all sorts of things, butterflys, lady bugs, bees? Yeah bees. You were laughing happily as your parents unloaded the large truck. You reached the end of your yard when you bumped into someone. You fell back and closed your eyes, "owie...", you said holding your head. "Im sorry" a deep voice said. You looked up, a blond headed boy stood before you. A smiled graced your face as you giggled. "vhats so funny?" the boy asked. You giggled again, "you sound funny." The boy looked irrataed but just sighed. "I'm _.", you said happily. he just looked at you for a moment, he deep blue eyes showed confusion and interest, "I'm Ludwig" He said, you giggled again. "Thats a funny name, I'm just gona call you Luddy." you smiled.  
The flashback ended, you smiled. It was when you first met Luddy, the memory was so vivid as if it just happened. You and Luddy walked throught the old house, some of your toys were still there, covered in a thick layer of dust. You chuckled, "I never played with that thing." Luddy looked at you with a slight smile. "Ich liebe dich...", he paused and looked away, "it means I love you..." he trailed off. You stopped in your tracks. 'What did he just say?' A light blush covered your cheeks, you looked at Luddy. He wasn't looking at you but you could tell he was blushing as well. "Ich liebe dich..." you smiled.


End file.
